Found in the woods
by Bubble 123 Milo
Summary: Two young girls are getting abused by their dad, so one day they decide to run away. Alice and Jasper find them, but what is it about one of the girls? The future is blurred and Edward can only hear parts of her thoughts...
1. Chapter 1

Chantal's Pov:

I'm 8 years old today, great. Note the sarcasm I used, yeh. Most other kids my age are ecstatic about getting lots of pressie's but nope not me. All I look forward to is being able to get up stairs, into my nice floor boards which I use for a bed. This takes a while most nights; I'm able to crawl into my bed around 2am. But as this is a special occasion it's going to be even later. Oh joy.

At the moment I'm lying down next to my little sister, I love her to bits. She's the only reason I'm actually trying to stay alive now. If I died, I would be leaving her in hell so I do the only thing I can do. I protect her. My sister is called Lauren and she is 7 years old, has green/yellow eyes and short messy brown hair. She trusts me which is a good thing: if I say run she does, if I tell her to go to her room she does and if I tell her to hide and stay safe most of the time she does. But I've had to earn that trust in the worst way possible…

_Flash back_

_I was 7 years old and Lauren 6. I was down stairs making some tea for when my dad would get in. Lauren was upstairs at the time, oblivious to what was going to happen and what had been happening for the past year. Bang. The front door has just slammed closed, taken me by surprise. So what happened next? Yep being me I had jumped in shock and the baked beans I was stirring tipped over, spilling all over myself and the kitchen sides. _

_I didn't have time to clean up or worry about how much the hot sauce was burning me. As when that happened, the man I refuse to call dad anymore walked into the kitchen smirking evilly. He strolled over to me cracking his knuckles._

"_Oh little baby Chantal…are you ok there" he said with fake concern, still with that smirk but also amusement twinkling in his eyes._

"_Yep I'm ok…only spilt a tiny bit…Garry" I had clenched my teeth knowing full well I was lying. But also waiting for the hand to collide with part of my body, as I had angered him even more by calling him Garry._

"_Why you little brat…I'm your father so i expect to be treated with respect from you" than with those final word his knuckles collided with my ribs. I fell to the ground screaming. But there was a second scream, I looked up to find Lauren in the door way. Garry smirked at me than began strolling over to her; he slapped her across the face. Tears were falling down her face, he started pulling his hand back again for round two. I jumped up ignoring the fire racing across my sides._

"_Stop it" I screamed at him, all he did was smirk. I limped over to him and pushed his side, it didn't hurt him but it definitely caught his attention. I turned to Lauren._

"_Go to our room…and stay there…now" I shouted at her, she looked one more time at Garry than ran up the stairs. After that it was all a blur, I remembered switching off as the continuous blows eventually made me become numb._

Present time

That night I remembered telling her to do everything I said otherwise she'd be hurt again. She listened to me, so now when ever were home she stays in her room putting the stereo I got her up to full blast. Lauren started to awake, she yawned than opened her eyes.

"Hi Loz...sleep well" I whispered to her (Loz is her knick name)

"Hmmm…yeh…you didn't" she said back to me, while using her tiny fingers to trace under my eyes. I looked nothing like my sister: I had red blood shoot eyes I can't remember what they used to look like, I have a light coloured hair which has tinges of red and ginger and I am tall for an 8 year old and very skinny from lack of food. I hate my hair I don't know whether it's been died that way from all the blood or it's natural. It's more likely natural as Garry is pure ginger. I hate it; it reminds me I'm his daughter every day.

"I'll be fine" I told her. Recently I have become quite the lire, I've needed too. I have to go to school, people ask me what happed I tell them I fell over. So to make it more believable I become a klutz at school, falling and tripping over a flat surface. They believed me. I lie to Lauren telling her I'm fine when I'm continuously aching all over, I don't want her to worry about me. Sometimes when it's really bad and I know there no way I can lie I say it only hurts a 'tinny bit'

"Come on let's get you some food" I say to her, than grab her hand. I limped down the stairs, I think I've broken my foot again or dislocated it, and it's definitely not at the right angle. We reached the kitchen and it's around 6:30 in the morning, Garry shouldn't be up until mid-day as he was beating me until gone 2 last night. I made us some breakfast, two slices of toast for her one for me. We sat down and ate in silence.

"Happy birthday Chantal" Lauren whispered, I sighed. Great another reminder.

"Thanks Loz" I said to her, I started to day dream again. What's actually keeping us here? Nothing. I started to formulate a plan in my head about us running away, we could do it tonight. Yep, I think that'll be perfect wright after Garry has fallen asleep I will get Lauren and run away.

"Loz…do you want to leave this house and never come back" I asked her, It didn't matter what she said though we were leaving.

"Yeh I'd love to…please" she begged me, I smiled at her. This might actually turn out to be a pretty all right day.

10pm that night

Bang. Slap. Bang. Slap. Those were the only things I've heard for the past hour. I was aching more than usual, about 15 minutes ago Garry had gotten out a knife and had started cutting and carving my skin at the back. This was officially the worst beaten ever. Earlier today I had got a bag packed which was full with different items like: blankets, one extra pair of clothing, food and I had also nicked £100 from Garry's wallet.

Upstairs I could hear the continuous melodies of music, which Chantal had put on. I smiled; I didn't even have to tell her.

2 hours later

Finally, the torture has stopped. My top was covered in blood; I was practically drenched in it. I didn't bother to change; I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. I got up, crack. Great my foot, I can barely walk. I started climbing the stairs slowly. I could hear Garry snoring and I could hear the tiny intake of breath from Lauren. I'm going to really give her a fright when I wake her up; I probably look like I'm half dead.

I walked into our room. I could pick her up and carry her outside; yep I was going to do that. My arms weren't hurt that bad, maybe a few cut's but nothing that bad. It was really just my back which was the problem, oh well. I picked her up, she didn't wake up. I grabbed the bag and walked straight out the house, where should I go now. Great I didn't think of anything, I started walking into the woods. I don't know why but they seemed the safest place at the moment, I needed to keep out of sight at the moment.

I carried on walking for ten minutes by now my whole body was screaming at me to stop. I laid Lauren on the ground and put a blanket over her, I collapsed making occasional moans but not daring to fall asleep.

Alice's Pov:

I'm with my family or coven which other vampire prefer to call it. The whole family is lively it's been 5 years since the volturi has come, Renesmee looks amazing she looks like a beautiful 13 year old girl. But I can't help but feel something is missing or that our lives are soon going to change again. I ran down stairs ignoring my feeling.

"Renesmee…Renesmee you know you love me and that I'm you're most favourite auntie will you-"I started, I was jumping around excitedly.

"No Alice…NO…I will not come shopping with you…I love you…but I will not be put through that torture" she interrupted me. I walked away in a strop, no one ever want's to come shopping; only Jasper does. But suddenly I was thrown into a vision.

_Everything was black; I could hear the occasional scream and whimpering it sounded like a man was beating someone. I could feel pain it was like fire it was agonizing._

I came out of the vision I was on the ground clutching me head. I looked up and saw the most beautiful pair of golden eyes of my jasper. I was also surrounded by the rest of the family all looking at me with concern.

"Well…that was certainly different" I stated. Jasper came and embraced me in a hug. I stated to sob into his shirt even though tears would never fall.

"Sshhh Alice what happened" Jasper asked. I looked up to see Edward 'You tell them' I thought to him, his fore head creased.

"I can't Alice…it was like that vision was blocking me…all I felt was your pain through Jasper" he stated. I was pulled back into another vision.

Blood and lots of it. In front of me were two figures but I couldn't see their faces, and then they disappeared. I saw a knife, but it was blurry. Then I heard someone scream again.

I looked up again, the family even more concerned. Carlisle started walking up to me.

"Alice what's going on…Jasper and Edward say it's all pain and misery…is something going to happen to our family" he asked with worry in his voice.

"No…it's not us in pain…there's a feeling I've been getting that were not complete and that something important will happen which will affect all of us. But I saw these two people and blood…lots of blood-" I started to sob again, than I whispered

"It's like someone was mutilated…there was too much blood" the family looked at me in shock.

"I need to go hunting all that blood has made me feel thirsty" I told everyone, they nodded in understanding.

"Come on Jazz" I grabbed his hand and ran out of the house.

Chantal Pov:

I was awake still, wow. i'm surprised im not unconscious yet. My head was bleeding, i could feel the wet slimy blood dripping down my head. Crack. I lifted my head and right infront of me was a women who had short black hair. But her eyes were golden, i've seen them before but i cant remember though. I looked at Lauren she was still asleep, curled into my side. The women stated to crouch down infront of me, while a man with the same golden eyes came out behind her. I recognised him.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Chantal Pov:

I was awake still, wow. I'm surprised I'm not unconscious yet. My head was bleeding; i could feel the wet slimy blood dripping down my head. Crack. I lifted my head and right in front of me was a woman who had short black hair. But her eyes were golden, I've seen them before but i can't remember though. I looked at Lauren she was still asleep, curled into my side. The women stated to crouch down in front of me, while a man with the same golden eyes came out behind her. I recognised him.

"Hey there little one…our fathers a doctor and you've got some really nasty cuts there… do you want to come with us" she asked me, but I couldn't take my eyes of the man in front of me.

"I…I know you from somewhere" I started to say, but then started coughing. I looked at my hand it was covered in blood. "Great" I said sarcastically under my breath. I looked at the man again.

"Jazz…Jasper?" I said. Suddenly I felt a burning in my ribs again and cried out in pain. My vision becomes blurred and I felt cold arms go around me. I was being cradled against someone's chest while they were running super-fast. Then I saw nothing my vision gone, I was unconscious.

Jasper Pov:

I was running with my love, my life, Alice. But I was concerned, that vision she had earlier had freaked me out. She was in so much pain even me sending out waves of peace and calm towards her did nothing. But what was this thing which was going to come and change our family's life. We were about two miles away from the house when Alice had stopped. She was in another vision, but came out of it quickly. Concern was the only emotion radiating of her, she turned to me her golden eyes wide.

"Jazzy there are two people in this forest…all I could see was blood…were going to go to them…can you handle it" blood, lots of it. I was starting to get worried maybe this was part of the vision which Alice had earlier.

"I'll try if I can't I'll run back to the house and get help" I replied, all she did was nod than started to run off in another direction. I followed, we were getting closer. I could smell the most amazing thing, blood. Venom started to come in my mouth, but I ignored it whoever this was had been seriously injured. Alice had reached the people first and I heard her gasp. When I saw the bodies I was surprised, it wasn't what I was expecting. Sat against the trees were two young girls who couldn't be older than ten, one was asleep against the others side. The other girl was the one who had the blood over her. Alice was talking to the girl asking if she wanted to go and see Carlisle, but I couldn't help but feel that she was watching me. I wasn't listening to what Alice was saying; I was just desperately trying not to kill the girl right there.

"Jazz…Jasp" I heard her say. I looked up fast; she couldn't know who I was I've never seen her before. But my thoughts were cut short as she yelped out in pain.

"Jasper get the other girl and run back to the house" I heard Alice say. I knelt down and picked up the young girl, she was so small that I had to be even more careful with her. She continued to stay asleep as I was sending waves off calmness towards her. Alice was in front me and was around five minutes away from the house. I picked up my pace even more and started running even faster. By now I could hear and feel the emotions of everyone in the house, they were confused as they could smell the blood from the other girl but didn't know whose it was. We reached the house at the same time everyone was outside apart from Edward, Bella and Renesmee who had probably gone home.

"Alice…Jasper what's happened" Carlisle asked while taking the child from Alice, muttering under his breath about there being too much blood. He started walking up to his medical room, knowing that he would hear what we were saying to the family.

"Esme were should I put her" I asked, she just looked down to the figure in my arms. All her emotions were filled with sadness, she held out her arms for me to pass the girl into, so I did. While Esme took the girl over to the sofa and laid a cover over her, I started to tell my family how we found them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chantal Pov:

Oww, I hurt lot's more than I usually did. I was also very comfortable too; it felt like I was on something soft which I could stay on for days. But no I couldn't stay asleep, I had to go and find Lauren as I wasn't in the same place I fell asleep in. I groaned I could hear people around me whispering. My eyes fluttered open, I didn't recognise where I was. I sat up quickly aware that it was agonizingly pain fall to do. My eyes swept around the room, it looked like I was in the living room and I was currently sat on the sofa. Around me where seven people, all of them looked the same: pale white, golden eyes and absolutely beautiful.

"Where's Loz" I asked, they just stared at me like I was mad. Then one of the older people came up to me, who looked around 35.

"Hello…I'm Carlisle Cullen…if your referring to the girl who was with you she is on the sofa at the end of the room" he pointed over to a chair were Lauren was quietly sleeping.

"How is she...she didn't wake up did she" I spoke fast, all he did was chuckle under his breath.

"She is perfectly fine apart from a few bruises…and yes she has been asleep for the whole time" I breathed out a sigh in relief, knowing that Lauren was ok.

"Sooo…apart from a busted leg and back…what else is there" I asked even though I didn't want to know. Knowing what was wrong with me was just going to make it even worse to deal with. Carlisle started to look uncomfortable.

"Well…your leg is broken…you have several fractured ribs…you have cuts and bruises all over and you have lost a lot of blood" I nodded in understanding. I started to look at the people around me, they all looked pretty much ok to be around, but than my gaze landed on someone. I looked at him then he looked at me.

"Jasper" I whispered, than my vision started blurring again and soon enough I had passed out.

Edward's Pov:

Jasper and Alice had just finished their side of the story of what happened, when suddenly we heard a groan from one of the sofas. The girl who had been seriously hurt was waking up…impossible. She's only been here around two hours, with loads of morphine in her system she should still be knocked out. The young girl opened her eyes. Her eyes were like a vampire's who had been draining on humans all their life, a blood ruby red. I tried reading the young girl thoughts, but I couldn't, all I could get were several words which made no sense. I tried to think of a logical answer that would fit: maybe it's just the morphine in her system which is making her confused or maybe she's like Bella, which will be pretty interesting.

Damit, my first reason isn't right, she is able to form sentences and think logically. I started listening to the rest of my family.

_Interesting…this is not normal to be awake and being able to think straight- Carlisle_

_Oh the poor little girl…I wonder what happened- Esme_

_She's looking at me again…oh god…I hope I'm not being paranoid- Jasper_

I chuckled under my breath and turned to see if what jasper said was correct. It was. But this child was staring at him like she knew him, which obviously she did not. Yet to surprise everyone yet again she whispered one word 'Jasper' than passed out. We all turned to him while Carlisle went to make sure she was stable at the moment.

"Japer how could you tell her your name" Rosalie screeched at jasper, just low enough not to wake the two girls up though.

"But…I didn't" He replied, looking just as shocked as the rest of the family. Then a thought popped up in my head '_She said the exact thing earlier…saying she knew me…then calling my name' _I looked at Jasper.

"You've never seen her before" I asked, he shook his head in a sign of 'no' "Then how does she know you"

"She doesn't know him" Alice answered "Edward…Jasper tell us exactly what your reading off the two children"

I already knew one of them my mind-reading didn't work on, so I turned towards the one who looked younger. _Not…she…sleep…food…help her_. Ok so both of these girls' thoughts were hard to read, one of them easier than the other.

"Not much…the one who was speaking earlier…her thoughts are all fuzzy but the one who was sleeping…I can hear her thoughts but only pieces" I frowned in concentration, but yet again fuzziness.

"for me I can feel all the emotions of the girl who was not injured…she's scared…worried but the tiniest bit of happiness as well…however if it weren't for me being able to see the other girl I would never of thought she was there…so nothing all I feel is emptiness" Jasper finally finished.

"ARGH" Alice screeched "I don't know why…but these girls never split up all my visions of them are blurry yet there always together" she started to pace around the room as well. The family was intrigued that such young girls could hold so much power, without even realising it.

Chantal's Pov:

Great, I've passed out once again. But this was weird it was like I was in a dark pit yet I was still conscious of the world around me. They were talking about weird things, being able to see the future, mind-read and feel emotions. Wow, it all sounds amazing but really it surely isn't real. But then I remembered that I was able to know that man's name, and that I recognised him even though I haven't seen him before. Well, that is sort of a lie. I have seen him before, but in my dreams.

_Flashback_

_I was asleep yet I wasn't. All I saw was blood and lots of it. There was a man with blond hair which was swiped over to one side. He was leaning over a body of another man, who was deathly pale and didn't look like he was breathing. He turned his head around looking in the direction I was. His eyes, that's all I could concentrate on. They were a deep blood red. But then I looked at the rest of him, his mouth. It was turned up in a smirk but that wasn't what bothered me, his mouth was smeared with blood. I looked back at the dead man; there were teeth marks at his throat. I tried screaming but couldn't, I was trapped here. Then I awoke in the same place I feel asleep, on the floor boards._

I groaned again, and became aware I was coming out of my unconscious state. I opened my eyes but this time was only surrounded by five people instead of seven.

"Loz…she didn't wake did she" I groaned out of my lips. The man named Carlisle crouched down in front of me, with a small smile on his face.

"No she did not…but why do you ask that all the time" he asked me with real curiosity, I sighed.

"I'm always there when she wakes up" I answered simply, he nodded his head. Just than I had a thought in my head, if my dream were true and this 'Jasper' person did drink blood why was his eyes golden.

"You haven't got red eyes…why not" I asked them, they froze…


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle Pov:

We froze, an automatic thing when were in shock. This young girl who was all battered and bruises knew what we were? No she can't. Of course she couldn't, not such an innocent child. I looked around at my family who were still in shock, just staring at this poor girl. So I made a decision, I would take charge and be the leader of this situation. I went over to the girl and crouched down in front of her at eye level. She didn't flinch, weird.

"Ok little one…do you know what we are" I asked her, secretly praying she didn't because if she did it would mean a whole lot of trouble.

"Yep" she replied popping the 'p'. "Your vampires" I stared at her in shock once again, she didn't look afraid at all.

"Yes that is correct" I told her slowly, at that comment she had a massive smile on her face. God this little child was weird.

"Well to answer your question we don't have red eyes as we don't have the blood from people…only animals" the child only nodded this time. I really should ask her name, it's not polite referring her to 'the child'. Just then Edward came out of his frozen state, coming to crouch down next to me.

"Sooo little 'n' what's your name…I'm Edward…that's Esme…Rosalie and Emmet" Edward told this child while pointing to each of us. I kept looking at her; she seemed relaxed around us even though she knows were vampires. She shook her head in a 'no' gesture, I sighed. I guess were lucky that she's even talking to us, but why wouldn't she tell us such a simple thing? Maybe she doesn't trust us after all. I wonder what happened in her last home, is this why she won't tell us. We found her and her sister in the forest, yes. They were both hurt one more than the other. Oh my god. I and Edward both froze, both of us coming up with the same response. Where these girls abused?

I got out of my crouch I was in and went to sit down next to the young girl while Edward went to sit with the family and tell them about what we thought. I turned my attention back to the child but strangely enough she wasn't watching me or the others. She was watching the younger child who we've presumed is called 'Loz' or something else and that is just a nick name. Anyway you could tell just by her face that she held a lot of love and compassion towards her younger sibling, which was even stranger as nowadays I thought children were always at each other's throats. But no not her, she just let anyone see how much she loved her. This had been the most amount of emotion I've seen on her face the whole time here, except for that massive grin earlier, other than that her face was blank and emotionless.

It was starting to come around 5am in the morning when I realised that the child hasn't even been asleep yet. Her eyes were wide awake still, just staring at her younger sibling.

"Maybe you should try to sleep" I told her quietly, just loud enough for her to hear. All she did was shake her head. She started to lift herself of the sofa, which was pretty dangerous as she could hurt herself even more. I pushed her back down gently so I didn't hurt her. She frowned at me.

"Humph…can you help me go and sit next to my sister please" she begged me; I nodded my head then picked her up and started cradling her to my chest. I wasn't very surprised when she didn't flinch away from my cold touch. I've just come to the conclusion that this child was not normal. We reached 'Loz' and I settled the child down next to her, she immediately went to lie down next to her. I smiled happy that she was listening to my advice and going to try and sleep, but yet again she did the total opposite. She just stared at her, moving the occasional stray strand of hair away from her face. Just then I saw Loz start to fidget in her sleep, starting to wake up.

"Hiya…Loz sleep well" I heard the girl whisper. The younger one started opening her eyes. I gasped I was expecting her eyes to be red as well but instead they were a pale green with tinges of yellow in it.

"Yeh…best ever" she murmured while yawning, she looked at the others face then shook her head. "You need to go beddy time at least once Chaneyyy" she scolded her older sister. All I heard was a light chuckle.

Chantal Pov:

My sister was finally awake, after doing our normal routine of her scowling at me for not getting much sleep I decided I should sit up. But couldn't.

"Carlisle can you help me up please" I asked, as I actually trusted him. When I asked that I felt some freezing cold arms go around my waist and start lifting me so I was able to be in a sitting a position. I heard Lauren gasp beside me; all around us were the most gorgeous people ever who looked really young. Of course I had met them all last night apart from the two new people there. I turned to Lauren.

"What do you remember?" I asked her, I saw her stiffen then frown. Her little face was beginning to have wrinkles which made her look even cuter

"Umm…eating tea…then…oh yeh…putting the music up at the loudest it goes" she answered me, I sighed out a breath. Glad she didn't hear anything. Just then she got a worried look on her face while looking around. Just then a kind looking women who I remembered as Esme came up to us with Carlisle behind her, they both crouched down in front of us…


	5. Chapter 5

Edward Pov:

Carlisle and Esme started crouching down in front of the young girls; we were all in the family living room. This would be the first time when all the family has been together to see the children, especially Bella and Renesmee who didn't know anything had happened in till they arrived ten minutes ago. At the moment I didn't need to be an emphath like Jasper to know what everyone was feeling, you could literally feel the excitement bouncing of off everyone. But instead I knew what they were thinking.

'_Eeeep…there so cute…we are definitely going shopping…Yay- Alice_. I shook my head of course she would think this was a god thing.

'_Ha ha…I will no longer be the baby in the family…Whoop- Renesmee._

'_Oh yeh…some more little humans…this is going to be a-ma-z-i-ng- Emmet._

'_Were going to need to know everything…I hope they will trust us- Carlisle. _

Of course Carlisle would want to get straight to the point but by doing that we had to wait. Just then I got some thoughts which weren't from any of my family.

'_Mmm...Wherz are we…Daddy's not here' _I frowned realising I was getting thought from the younger one. Carlisle and Esme started speaking towards them.

"Hello…I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and behind me is my family…what are your names" Carlisle told the younger and asked her what their names were as the older child did not tell us. She smiled at them.

"Hi…I'm Lauren…my big sister is Chantal… where's Daddy" Lauren said shyly. Ahh good so we know their names now which is better. But something happened which I wasn't expecting at the word of 'daddy' Chantal froze.

Chantal Pov:

I froze. My sister just asked where that evil man was, i wasn't shocked that she called him 'daddy' she always has. But I'm only frozen as I don't know how to answer. As quick as I froze I came out of that state soon after, as Lauren might of noticed.

"Loz...Garry is far…um far away now" I told her stuttering on my words. She smiled at me, than launched herself at me giving me a hug. _Crack_. Great, I think she just broke one of my fragile ribs more. Luckily she didn't hear, but I could tell that the rest of the family did. She pulled away, just than her stomach made a low grumble. I chuckled.

"Come on Lauren let's get you some food" Esme said offering her hand, Loz grinned.

"Call me Loz please" she said taking her hand and walking away. Carlisle started walking over to me frowning.

"My ribs…did you hear it" I asked, he nodded.

"Can you lie down for me little n" he asked me in a kind voice when he had reached my seat. So I did what he told me and lied down, I gasped when my back hit the sofa. Just remembering how sore it was. Carlisle started pulling my top up away from my belly and ribs, tapping them gently.

"They're broken so I'm going to tape them up for you" he told me. He stood up and ran out the room super-fast. When he had gone a few other members of the family started walking towards me, who I had recognised from last night as Rosalie and Emmet.

"Hi…this is going to be so much fun…you know were vampires…and guess what Eddie boy there can't read your mind…and Jasper can't read you…this is amazing" Emmet said extremely fast, gushing it all out in one sentence. _Slap. _Rosalie smacked him across the head.

"Hey…what was that for" he whined.

"You just told her Edward and Jasper have powers" Rosalie screeched at him, just than realisation came to him and he made an 'O' shape with his mouth. I giggled, they looked at me strangely.

"I already know" I told them, they just stared at me and muttered one word 'How' I sighed. "I heard you talking last night…when I passed out" so I told them everything which I heard last night leaving out the fact I had a freaky dream about Jasper, while Carlisle did stuff with my ribs.

Loz's Pov:

I was hungry; normally Chantal went and got my food. But instead today I woke up on a very comfy seat with very beautiful people surrounding me, they looked like angels. Right now I was holding Esme's hand, she was taking me to get something to eat, yay.

"What do you want darling" I smiled, I liked being called that. I looked up at her and grinned, which she then smiled back at me as well.

"Umm…toast please" I asked her, she smiled then started lifting me up into her arms to put me onto one of the higher chairs in the kitchen. I giggled, I loved this. Esme started walking around to get me some food when a girl who was a few years older than me walked in.

"Oh my god…you are so cute" she whispered to me very excitedly, I giggled again. I really like it here everyone is so nice and they make me laugh, I love it.

"Thank you" I said to the girl and Esme as she just gave me my food. I started munching on it, this was really amazing. Just than the girl whispered her name to me which was Renesmee, it was a beautiful name.

"Should we go and take Chantal some food Loz" Esme asked me, when I was halfway through my last slice. I looked at Esme thinking about it.

"Yeh…not much though…she don't like food much" I told her. Esme started looking worried, but as soon as it came it went and she was smiling again.

"Esme how did we get here" I asked her.

"Well darling…we found you in a forest…with your sister…who was watching over you" I grinned, it was just like Chaney to do that.

"My Chaney…always scare the baddies away and protect me…she's my best friend" I told Esme. When I finished Esme picked me back up again then started holding one of my hands while Renesmee held the other, I grinned at both of them.

Jasper Pov:

Emotions, urgh. Why did I have to be a stupid emphath? All these feelings are going to make me crazy. I was currently sat in the hall way outside the kitchen and living room. In one room it was all excitement and happiness which I had presumed was Loz as she had been giggling a lot, which sounded so cute. While in the other room, most of the family were in it apart from Renesmee and Esme. That was the most craziest it was going from excitement, fascination, concern, interest and also a lot more.

But I was mostly concerned Chantal seemed to know who I was and then guessed we were vampires. She is very powerful especially for a human, she's survived from where ever she was before and is able to get past mine, Edward's and Alice's abilities. But secondly as she knew we were vampires she might have seen them before. I growled at that thought, of course she couldn't off met one of my kind before. They would off killed her. I think I need to talk to this child named Chantal by myself for a while and get some answers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chantal Pov:

Carlisle had finished wrapping my ribs up in bandages while the rest of the family chatted to me. I've now meet two new people Bella and Renesmee who are mother and daughter. They both are very beautiful just like the rest of the family. Everyone talked to me but avoided asking me about our past which I was thankful for, yet I was still worried as they might go and ask Lauren instead, which I hoped they didn't she didn't need to be reminded of what happened. Just then I heard little giggles from down the corridor which I recognised as Loz's. I smiled, I loved seeing her happy. Loz came skipping into the room holding Renesmee's and Esme's hand who was smiling very fondly down at my younger sister. In Esme other hand though I saw a plate of food.

"Chaney…we brought you a bit of food" Lauren said while running up to me and plopping herself onto the sofa next to me. Esme handed me the food while I smiled weakly at her then frowned at the food.

"Is that ok for you" she asked me, probably concerned I wouldn't like it. I gave her a proper smile this time, it was hardly her fault.

"Its fine thank you" I whispered to her. I started picking up the slice of toast aware that I had a lot of eyes on me, but also aware that Renesmee had started a conversation with Loz which I was thankful for. The food tasted really nice but I could feel it slide down my throat and into my stomach, I cringed. That was not a nice feeling.

...

* * *

><p>Carlisle Pov:<p>

We all looked at Chantal as inconspicuous as we could, we had listened to Loz say earlier that Chantal didn't like food. And by the look on her face right now I think that would be correct. She was glaring at the food as if it were some horrible creature which was going to torture then go and kill her. As we were all concentrating on her we all heard her wince when she swallowed her food. She stated looking up from the plate.

"Can you…take me to the bath room…please" she whispered. I stood up then walked over to her, I started to pick her up and walk out the room now thankful that Renesmee was distracting Loz. In my arms Chantal started to squirm.

"Quickly" she gasped. I looked down at her quickly getting worried and did as she wished. A second later we were in the third floor bath room with Chantal on the floor being sick. That was not good. I held her hair while she vomited, also rubbing her back to soothe her. After a while she stopped, turned around and threw herself at me then started hugging me. I froze; I was not expecting that but quickly returned the hug as she stared crying into my shirt.

...

* * *

><p>Jasper Pov:<p>

We all heard her be sick which was not pleasant, as well as hearing it I was feeling everybody's emotions alongside it. Esme was feeling guilty probably thinking she poisoned the poor girl and everybody else was just feeling sympathetic. Just then it got even worse as I could hear Chantal crying upstairs. This is when I realised she was only a small child, trying to be brave for her sister yet inside she was scared and needed someone to save her. We didn't even know how old they were yet, Loz acted like a normal child all giddy and care free however Chantal acted like she was well in her adult years. I started walking up to Loz, my family staring at me and confusion being one of their prominent emotions. I sat down next to her.

"Loz…can I ask you a question" I asked her when I got her attention, she nodded.

"How old are you" I asked her, She frowned her head in concentration then pulled her fingers out and started counting on them.

"I'm seven" She smiled enthusiastically, I smiled back to.

"Wow…how old is Chantal then" again she did her finger thing which made her look really cute.

"Chaney was eight yesterday" she announced proudly, I smiled down at her again and said my thanks to her and walked away. She really is just a small scared girl, but she needs to tell someone what happened. Just then I noticed that Edward was looking at me funny._What? _I asked him telepathically, all he did was jerk his head towards the door. I sighed.

...

* * *

><p>Edward's Pov:<p>

I've been concentrating on Jaspers thoughts a lot this day, they're really confusing me, so just then I jerked my head towards the door so we could have a private talk. We walked out into the forest so that no one could her us.

"Jasper…your thoughts are confusing me tell me what's going on" I asked him, he sighed. _Why should I tell you?_ I heard in my head, I stared at him knowing he'd spit it out soon._ Urgh…Fine._

"I've just been thinking that Chantal might have come into contact with vampires before…but I'm concerned as she knew my name and I just want to know what happened in her life before" he gushed out in one sentence, if I wasn't a vampire that would of sounded like a load of words mushed together. I nodded and Jasper left without a glance backwards.

...

* * *

><p>Loz's Pov:<p>

Wow I love it here, Chantal had left a while ago with Carlisle so I wasn't worried. I was just having fun while Renesmee talked to me, just then I saw one of the other people from earlier. It was a man who was really big with lots of big muscles holding hands with a lady with blond hair. I got off the sofa and waked to them, sitting beside them.

"You're really big" I told the man, he smiled at me. He started reaching for me and sat me on his lap.

"Hi kiddo…I'm Emmet" he told me, I giggled.

"You're like a big teddy bear" I told him while staring at his face. He whined.

"Why do I have to be a bear?" he whinged at me. I really like him, he makes me laugh. I looked at the girl sat next to him and touched her face.

"You're really…really…pretty" I told her, she smiled at me then picked me up and hugged me. Yay, I like hugs I normally only get them from Chaney but they make me all warm and fuzzy inside.

"And so are you…I'm Rosalie" I giggled. Rosalie was a very pretty name as well. Just then I yawned, I looked outside and it was dark, must be bed time.

"I'm tired" I told them, they chuckled and Rosalie started taking me upstairs with another person behind us who had short spikey black hair.

"I'm Alice" she whispered to me, I smiled at her and felt even more tired as Rosalie carried me up the stairs. We reached a room and Alice and Rosalie started to change me, I heard them gasp several times but I don't know why, I was just so tired so I climbed onto the bed and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chantal Pov

I have no idea what happened one minute I'm puking my guts up the next I'm crying loads and being cradled against Carlisle chest. We just stayed like that for hours, me crying and Carlisle whispering kind words. When I had calmed down a bit, I had only just realised it was pitch black outside which meant it was pretty late. I yawned, and Carlisle looked at me in worry.

"When was the last time you slept" he asked me, I looked down and shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea, Carlisle sighed and started picking me up.

"I'm taking you to one of the rooms so you can at least get some sleep" he told me which by his tone meant that I wouldn't win even if I tried. We reached a room and Carlisle lifted the covers up and gently laid me in the bed while pulling the covers back over me. I closed my eyes and let the nightmares begin.

_Bang, the limp body fell towards the ground collapsing in on it self. Blood started pouring out of his wound, the man who was dead didn't have a family not blood related any way. You could say his family were the alcohol and drugs he took. The person who had shot the man walked over to him, bent down. He lifted his hands to the lifeless body on the ground. He frowned, and then whispered under his breath. 'Gasp' the once dead man came back to life. But as soon as his cheeks flushed with the flow of blood back in his system, his face started decomposing the flesh rotting away leaving a skeleton figure. It dropped to the ground._

I jumped awake, aware I had tears running down my face. Just then I looked up to find Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie all surrounding me with concern written on their faces. I gave them a small smile which probably looked like a grimace. I started remembering what my dream was about but had a feeling it was real, I shivered.

"Are you ok" Japer asked me, I nodded. But tears started rolling down my face and he was soon next to me, giving me a hug. I cried even more into his shirt.

"How long was I asleep" I whispered. Carlisle started sitting down in front of me.

"About four hours…then we heard you stirring around in bed…and then you started screaming" he told me.

"Wow…I was out that long" I said to myself, that's the longest length of sleep I've had for a while.

Japer Pov:

Carlisle had put Chantal to bed around four hours ago while Loz had been asleep for around seven. At the moment it was 5am and quiet, when just then I heard some noises from the room which Chantal was sleeping in. I opened the door and found Chantal rolling around and cringing into the bed. It was heart breaking to see someone so broken. The rest of the family which were in the house must off heard Chantal, as they were suddenly all standing beside me. Just then she stopped moving about and let out a massive scream, she shot up into a sitting position. Starring wide at us, I asked if she was ok, I could see the tears start falling down her face and immediately was next to her embracing her in a hug.

Carlisle started walking over to us as well while Rose, Emmet and Alice left the room. Esme was sat at the end of the bed watching us; she was filled with concern for the child. Chantal started mumbling; asking how long she was asleep for so Carlisle told her. This time she wiped the tears away and muttered again probably thinking we wouldn't be able to hear her. 'Wow…I was out that long'. Carlisle was concerned again, but was also giving off over strong emotions. I concentrated on them, I gasped. His emotions were love, just like his emotions which he had for Renesmee but he saw this girl as a daughter. I admit I am a bit surprised, sure everyone here loves the girls but Carlisle emotions were so much stronger. He was getting attached, uh oh.

"Chantal…do you want to tell us what it was about" I asked her, she shook her head in a 'no' gesture.

"But I'll tell you later" she said afterwards. She began getting out of our hug and started to sit up straight instead.

"Do you want to go back to sleep" I asked her, she turned around and looked me in the eye and glared. Well, that answered that question. If looks could kill a vampire, I think I would have been dead a hundred times over by now. I told her ok quickly as that freaky look was pretty darn scary.

"How long can I not walk for" she asked Carlisle, he grinned.

"A while…but you can use crutches for a few hours of the day" he told her.

"Do you have a job around here" she asked randomly, he nodded his head and they went into a whole talk about his job: if he liked it? What did he do? What was his favourite part? And they continued like that for several hours.

8am

In the bedroom next door we could hear Loz beginning to stir, so Esme started to leave so that she could go and make Renesmee and Loz some breakfast.

"Are you going to tell us about your dream yet?" I asked her again, she started looking thoughtful.

"Is Carlisle going to work today" she asked instead of answering.

"Yes I'm going in later" he told her, she smiled at us, Weird.

"Can I come with you…please" she begged him, Carlisle sighed.

"Only…and if only someone agrees to come with you" Carlisle told her, Chantal turned to me and smiled. I sighed; I guess she wants me to come.

"Ok…I'll come…but it's your fault if I lose control" I told her playfully, she started looking concerned but quickly grinned again.

"You won't" she told me seriously, like she actually believed in me. I was over whelmed with jot that she did. Carlisle coughed even though he didn't need to.

"Are you going to tell us than" he asked her.

"Yep…but later" she told us. Just then I realised why she wouldn't tell us, and why she wanted to go to the hospital with Carlisle. She was making sure no one would be able to hear her except for us.

Alice Pov:

All of our futures just suddenly disappeared, which meant that Jacob was coming over today. I would tell everyone later. At the moment though, I was in the room which we put Loz into. She had just started stirring around in her sleep when her eyes fluttered open. She looked around for a few seconds confused.

"Where's Chaney" she whispered to me. Awww, she was so cute, all I wanted to do was go and give her a big hug.

"She's in a different room…you'll see her after breakfast…hungry?" I asked her, she nodded and started climbing out of bed. I offered her my hand, and Yay she took it. I started leading her down the hall into the kitchen where Esme was. I picked Loz up and set her down onto one of the higher chairs by the side.

"I'll be back when you're finished" I told her then left.

Rosalie Pov:

Last night when I was taking Loz to bed, I was in pretty good mood as she had called me pretty. Not that I don't get called it all the time but it just seemed more special being called that by a seven year old. But now I was furious, when me and Alice were changing her for bed last night her back had was covered in bruises. I had told Emmet as soon as she went to sleep and he was quite mad as well. I had to literally hold him back from doing whatever he was going to do. I think me and Emm were getting a bit too attached to them, especially when we want to go and tear the person apart that did this.


	8. Chapter 8

12pm

Chantal Pov:

Werewolves, oh my god, they actually exist. Around 10 o'clock this morning I had heard Alice tell the family that the werewolves would be coming over tomorrow, so that Jacob, whoever he is, could see Renesmee. Weird. But anyway I was going into work with Carlisle today; I am really nervous and scared. I can actually feel my hands getting all sweaty, yuck. Jasper was coming with me as well so that if Carlisle needs to go I won't have to be on my own. At the moment though I'm sat on the sofa and stuck there, as I'm still pretty badly injured and can hardly move. As I've got broken ribs and fractured my leg. I'm still not allowed to walk even on crutches like Carlisle promised me. Just then Carlisle and jasper walked in the room together.

"You ready" Carlisle asked me, I nodded quickly while Jasper chuckled at me. I scowled at him.

"Yep" I told him. Carlisle started walking towards me and picked me up so we could get to one of his cars. We started going down the stairs when I saw loads of shiny cars which all looked like they could cost a fortune.

"Wow" I whispered under my breath but they still heard me.

"Ya like" Jasper asked, all I could do was nod. We reached one of the black cars at the very end and Carlisle began putting me in the back while Jasper went round to the other side. I was finally in and as comfortable as I could be, so Carlisle went and got into the driver's side. Suddenly we were flying down the road; all I could see when we were driving were houses zooming past us. But that made me anxious; it made me remember what happened a few years ago very clearly. Yet I trusted that I would be safe. We stopped and we had arrived at the hospital.

* * *

><p>Carlisle Pov:<p>

All the way to my work Chantal looked out the window in amazement, yet in her eyes, I and Jasper could see fear. We looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. A little before we left the house Japer had informed me that we should go in earlier today, as he had a suspicion that whatever was happening with Chantal she was only going to tell us it at the hospital. When we arrived I went around to Chantal's door at a very human pace so that I could go and carry her. I knew it would be suspicious if I just turned up walking in with an eight year old girl in my arms. But I planned on telling my colleagues that I had adopted her if any one where to ask.

When we walked into the department on our way to my office I could see the staff giving us curious glances as we passed them. When we finally reached my office I began to put Chantal down onto the sofa but I couldn't, so when I looked down I saw that she had curled her tiny hands into fists holding onto my t-shirt. I looked into her eyes and saw just how scared she was, jaspers theory was right, she was going to tell us.

* * *

><p>Jaspers Pov:<p>

Confusion was the main reaction when we were walking towards Carlisle office. Yet there were some kind people who Carlisle worked with, as they did feel confusion but also felt sympathy towards Chantal who was being cradled against Carlisle chest. Anyone kind enough would, she looked really fragile in his arms, even a human could tell that. She was just a poor scared girl underneath the hard façade she shows everyone else. In the office she wouldn't let go off Carlisle t-shirt so he sat her down next to him. It was definitely a good thing we came in a 1hour 30 minutes earlier. Chantal breathed out a shaky sigh.

"I…um…w...why don't you ask the questions a…nd I'll…answer" Chantal stuttered, Carlisle grabbed her hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"How do you know me…have you met me before" I blurted out, she chuckled lightly.

"Yes I have met you before and no I haven't at the same time" she replied slowly, but she must of seen my confusion as she spoke again "I'll explain to you later" I nodded, while Carlisle glared at me.

"What happened before we found you" Carlisle whispered to her softly, she stiffened slightly.

"I was running away…I had taken Loz…carried her away from that house and away from him" she growled the last part, I started feeling anger from Carlisle even though she had only just begun. I was also feeling quite amazed as even though she was in a bad state she still carried Loz out the house.

"What did he do" Carlisle asked through his teeth, but made at his normal voice so it wouldn't alarm her.

"He…Garry has beaten me since I w…was six and cut me with things but only a few times with Loz" she said all of it emotionless without any life in her voice, which made it even worse as we couldn't tell how she was feeling.

"I've protected her through all of it…when he would beat me I would sent Loz upstairs and listen to music…so that she couldn't hear anything…but then I realised that there was nothing keeping us there anymore so why didn't we leave…that night I got beaten again but knew I couldn't stay…so I got Loz while she was asleep and ran into the forest" Chantal said all this while looking down with no emotion in her voice like she was stuck in her past instead of here in this room. She looked up again, with those bright ruby red eyes which a few hours ago had been filled with love and worry, yet now where as emotionless as her voice.

"Where's your mum" I asked her gently, but just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Carlisle called, the door started opening and a man who I recognised as Dr Phillip-who was a surgeon which worked with Carlisle, started walking in.

"Hi Carlisle…sorry to interrupt but you're needed in surgery soon" but then he spotted Chantal who was curled against Carlisle side which actually reminded me of a cat. He smiled at her.

"Ahh…am I correct you've adopted again Carlisle" Dr Phillip asked him. But his emotions were filled with pride for Carlisle.

"Yep…two more" Carlisle stated proudly. Dr Phillip started crouching down in front of Chantal running his eyes over her body concerned.

"Hey sweetie…what's your name" he asked Chantal, she scowled at him. It took all my will power not to laugh right there, any normal eight year old kid would off beamed at being called sweetie, but nope not Chantal she just glares at him. He just stiffened his posture and looked up confused.

"She doesn't like being called sweetie" I explained, but once again she surprises us all.

"I'm Chantal and I got a younger sister called Loz" she said while sticking her hand out for him, he shook it back and grinned at him. This girl was definitely weird.

"Hiya…Chantal my name is Dr Phillip but you can just call me Phil…ok" he told her while smiling at her, he then turned towards Carlisle.

"Well it's nice to meet you and I will certainly see you again little one…but Carlisle we really are needed in surgery" he said, Carlisle got up gave Chantal's hand a squeeze and left with the Dr Phillip. When they were outside the room I heard Dr Phillip asking Carlisle if Chantal had come from an abusive back ground and if that's how she got her injuries. I turned my attention back to Chantal who was looking quite nervous.

* * *

><p>Chantal Pov:<p>

So part one of my life has been told, just another two parts to go. When Jasper asked me about my mum it brought back all the memories of what happened when I was six. I sighed this is gunna be difficult, I turned towards Jasper.

"You were going to ask about my mum" I asked him, he nodded and came to sit beside me.

"Well um…when I was six my mum…me and…and" I took a deep breath; I can't tell him who was in the car as well, I already feel like I'm going to break down.

"Any way…we were in the car driving along when I…um got this feeling that something bad were going to happen and so did…any way…up a head there was a bend and were no one could see there was a trunk of a tree in the road…well we crashed my mum died straight away with a branch through her chest but I was pushed out of the way" by now I had tears going down my face and was sat on Jasper, crying into his shirt.

"Who was the person with you in the car" he whispered in my ear, I shook my head. I can't tell Jasper, I haven't talked about the person in ages, and even Loz forgot the person not that I can blame her she was still too young to remember.

"I can't…sorry" I whispered, I felt Jasper nod his head.

"Ok…so what are these dreams about" he asked me, I smiled at least we can get away from that subject. I began climbing of his lap so I could sit beside him.

"Jasper…do you know someone from the south who can bring people back to life…but then kill them by removing their skin with a single touch" I asked him, he stiffened then looked at me in shock.

"Yeh…Billy Johnson…how do you know him"

"You asked about my dream last night…so I told you" I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, he started nodding.

"Is this how you knew me…and that we were vampire" he asked me, I nodded. "Ok…that's…um…well…a surprise" I laughed at him. "Does Loz know" he asked.

"No…I used to have someone to talk to about it…but it disappeared" I told him, I probably sound like a riddle to him with all the gaps in my story and everything.

"Jasper can I ask you something" I asked him, he nodded "Well…if my eyes ever change colour from this red…will you tell me" he looked at me in shock.

"You don't know your own eye colour" I shook my head.

"I can't remember my eye colour…and I can remember a lot of when I was younger" I told him, most children don't remember when they were babies or around 3 or 4 but I can, it's like another curse life has thrown at me. I hate remembering what used to be and never will again.

"I promise as soon as your eyes become not red…I'll be the first to tell you" Jasper said.

"Thanks" I whispered "What's the time" I asked suddenly, I don't know why but it just blurted out my mouth.

"Wow…it's about seven pm…we should get going" Jasper said, I nodded in agreement; I can't wait till I can get back to Loz. Jasper started picking me up, and started walking out the door, when Carlisle suddenly appeared in front of us.

"You ready to go" he asked, I nodded. When we reached the car I started thinking about what will happen to me and Loz, I know Carlisle said that he had adopted us but still…he might just be saying that. Jasper put me into the back seat of the car while he went into the driver's passenger seat.

"Carlisle…what's going to happen to me and Loz" I asked him, Jasper and Carlisle stiffened a bit then he turned around and grinned at me.

"I already count you as part of the family…I'm sure everyone else does to…but it's really up to you and Loz" he told me, I nodded

"Did you hear what I said" I asked Carlisle, he nodded.

"Do you want it to be kept between us…or tell the whole family" he asked me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeh sure…but can you tell them" I asked, he nodded and we were quiet all the way back to the house.

* * *

><p>At the house during the day:<p>

Loz's Pov:

I love it here; it's warm, comfy and has lots of funny people here. I hope me and Chaney get to live here with everyone, which would be super-duper. At the moment though me and Renesmee are on the sofa watching TV it's about 5 o'clock I think, but any way Chantal went to the hospital with Carlisle I don't know why though, I think I'll ask her when she gets back. I've spent a lot of time with this family especially Renesmee, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmet and Esme. I haven't really seen Carlisle and Jasper though they've been with Chantal a lot, who I haven't seen for ages as well. I really miss Chaney she's the only proper family member I have left, I don't remember who my mummy is and I can't even call my daddy a proper dad as he was a really mean man to me and Chaney. Maybe I can have a family here, I hope so.

* * *

><p>6 o'clock<p>

Edward Pov:

My family, they seem a lot happier with these girls around even though they have only got to no one of them really well. Most of their thoughts are actually quite pleasant to listen to but when they start thinking about Chantal they start getting worried. They understand that she needs time and more likely had a more traumatized from her past then Loz did. But I'm still concerned, in Alice and Rosalie's head I saw that Loz had bruises which were all the way up her back and I'm dreading to think of what happened to Chantal. In some of my family's thoughts though I'm glad that I'm the only one able to her them, they're not pleasant at all.

_I'm gunna rip whoever did that to those girls head's off…Urgh…they don't wanna mess with me- Emmet_

_One finger gone…two finger gone...oh yes I'm an evil blond…its torture time- Rosalie. _

Hmm, I think I'll ignore those two for the moment. Yes I definitely would want to join in with their spot of_ 'fun' _but some of has to be mature. I think my daughter is mature then those two and she's only five years old yet looks 13.

_Oh…she's so cute…I hope they both get to live with us…Epee I can't wait-Renesmee_

Oh no, she's been around Alice too much, my daughter is going 'Epee' now, this is not good.

* * *

><p>7 o'clock<p>

Alice Pov:

My visions are getting better at the moment, well most of them anyway. I have been able to get visions of the girls but when they're together it's all blurred but when it's just Loz on her own I can see her perfectly fine. Actually her face is probably the clearest out of everyone, yet when I have a vision of Chantal her whole face and everything about her is blurred. I think that as Loz was also hard to read at first she will become easier to read the more familiar we get with her around. But for Chantal I just think she's a plane old mystery, and that's saying something especially from a psychic like _moi_ self. Yet one thing I know for certain is that these girls were the things which were missing in our life's before which I sensed and that they were definitely going to stay with us. Just then I got a quick vision of Carlisle car in the drive way.

"Carlisle is going to be home in…3 minutes" I told everyone, they nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward Pov:

When Carlisle and the others had come inside all I could hear from Carlisle were very angry thoughts, which was a change as he was normally the sort of man who had kind, peaceful thoughts. When they came into the living room Jasper had Chantal in his arms and was walking over to Loz to let her site beside her. I was actually surprised it seems that Jasper has quite a lot of control over his thirst, yet I wished that where the same for his thoughts.

_I'm going to kill him…but no…that would be to kind…I'll tear him limb by limp excruciatingly slowly to make it even more painful…maybe the rest of the family will join in when they hear what happened._

I cringed, I knew that Jasper meant what he said and felt a bit sorry for the person who had done this. Everyone was in the living room apart from Bella and Renesmee as Bella had her back to the cottage. Carlisle walked over to Esme and embraced her in a massive hug and then they both sat down with each other their hands entwined together.

"Well…I just wanted to ask everyone if they would like Chantal and Lauren to join our family" Carlisle asked us in a whisper so that the girls wouldn't hear us.

Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Everyone replied except Jasper who looked deep in thought, he looked up.

"Yes…it would certainly be safer for them…but the volturi cannot know they exist in till they are older" Jasper warned us, even though it was quite a confusing remark to say especially to a mind reader as he was blocking my thoughts. I glared at him, he smirked, the cocky shit.

_Yes…I'm glad I don't have to beg them to let the kids stay…whoa what am I thinking…stay composed Carlisle…stay composed…ah Edwards starring this way now…clear your thoughts Carlisle…stay calm…ah all better…panic attack finished…I'm so glad these thought went quickly_

I continued starring at Carlisle and chuckled at his thoughts, who would of thought that 'Carlisle Cullen' would come of so protective and want these girls so bad. He coughed out of habit, trying to regain my attention. He started speaking to Loz and Chantal this time, who had been in a quite discussion with each other.

"Loz…Chantal we were wondering if you would like to join our family" Carlisle asked, he was actually feeling a bit nervous that they would not accept them.

* * *

><p>Loz Pov:<p>

I had been speaking to Chaney about everything which had happened today and telling her that I love it and everybody else here, when Carlisle coughed to catch our attention, we both turned to him

"Loz…Chantal we were wondering if you would like to join our family" Carlisle asked, I started bouncing in my seat. Eeeep is this true, I hope it is…Eeeep I'm so excited.

"Please Chaney…pretty please" I begged my sister; she looked at me then grinned and nodded. Whoop this is amazing. I ran up to Carlisle and Esme, and hugged them both around the neck, when I did that they let me sit in between them. I grinned at both of them then looked around at everyone else; does this mean I'm going to get more brother and sisters? Oh I love it, Yay.

"Does this mean you're going to be my new mummy and daddy" I asked them.

* * *

><p>Emmet Pov:<p>

A human sister that's great, but two this is absolutely epic. I can't wait till there all grown up and I get to be the protective older brother. I'm going to make those human boys squirm, I can't wait. But at the moment I and my new little sis's can get busy with the ultimate pranks. Sure it was fun with Nessie but these two; whoa they can actually block their minds from Eddie boy. The family doesn't know what's hit them, I grinned and noticed Eddies glare in my direction, and I smirked. This was gunna be fun.

* * *

><p>Alice Pov:<p>

Shopping….shopping….shopping, Yay I've already planned are trips. They're going to need a whole new wardrobe and who's going to get it for them? Yes me. It's going to be Sooo much fun, but I can already tell that Chantal is going to be difficult. Yes, I still have to guess, her future is still really fuzzy. But Loz she will love it, her future may be just a little bit fuzzier then everyone else but that all I need. Me and Loz will have so much, I'm going to be an amazing older sis.

* * *

><p>Edward Pov:<p>

While everyone was happy about accepting the girls into the family I started watching Chantal to see her reaction about everything which is happening. I knew by now that she would say anything to make Loz happy so I had to check that she was genuinely happy about this decision. She was smiling at Loz, but hay who wouldn't I think even the volturi would smile as soon as the saw her. But my analysing her turned to be a correct idea as I saw soon her stiffen.

"Does this mean you're going to be my new mummy and daddy" Loz asked with enthusiasm. I saw Chantal cringe at the words coming out of her mouth, but all too soon she collected her composure and grinned again but this time it seemed false. I walked over to sit down next to Chantal; I leant over to speak in her ear so that none of my family could hear.

"Are you okay" I whispered, she stiffened then nodded her head in the 'yes' direction. I sighed, but my family had already noticed I was sitting beside her and said something and were getting curious. I spoke in her ear again.

"Can you come with me…please" I asked her, she turned around and looked me directly in the eye for a few seconds then nodded to come with me. I was relived but kind of spooked out as Bella had been the only human which was able to look me directly in the eye without flinching. What a weird human. I picked up Chantal and started walking out into the forest while hearing my family's thoughts behind me.

_OMG…Eddie boy is going to eat my new sisie- Emmet_, I sighed, always the dramatic one.

_Oh…I hope Chantal is okay- Esme_

_It's getting dark son…be back soon- Carlisle_

* * *

><p>Chantal Pov:<p>

Edward was now running at vampire speed away from the house, I knew he was watching me and that he wanted to know about my reaction. When we were far enough away he set me down on a piece of rock and crouched down in front of me.

"Now tell me what's wrong" he asked, I looked at him and decided to ask a question of my own.

"What's it called when you remember everything…and I mean everything" I asked him, he looked at me in frustration for not answering. On the inside I was smiling hugely but on the outside to everyone else it most likely looked like I had a blank expression. He sighed.

"It's called a photographic memory" he answered me but this time I sighed, I looked away but felt a cold hard hand turn my face back towards him. "Why" he asked me.

"I have one…I was remembering my mum when she died, but it seems Loz can't remember her though…so I was feeling angry at Loz…but knew it weren't her fault but i…was also guilty because…I couldn't accept Esme like Chantal just did" I gushed out in one breath, looking away.

"Esme won't care as long as your happy she'll be fine" Edward told me looking me in the eye. He started coming forward and gave me a quick hug then started taking me back towards the house.

* * *

><p>Carlisle Pov:<p>

She wanted me as her daddy; I think if I were human my heart would of burst. Esme jumped at the of being a mum as she always wanted to be one, but it wasn't the same being a mum for vampire kids as they could look after themselves. But with a little human, she could do anything a normal mum could do so was happy for the opportunity. At the moment me, Jasper and Emmet are in the living room waiting for Edward and Chantal to get here while the women are putting Loz to bed. I wonder why they both left, I knew Edward was speaking to her but had no idea about what. Anyway when the whole family get here we are going to talk about my _daughters _past.

I heard everything in the hospital and was very interested in the dreams which Chantal had. They all seem to be true and by the way she describes them they are very detailed. But I'm also concerned as by the way it sounds they're seems to be another person who was in the car with her, who was even closer to her then her own mother. Just then Edward and Chantal came through the door and Edward placed her down beside me. I instinctively put my arm around her and she curled up into my side, just like the position she was in at the hospital. The women arrived then as well and Esme sat on the other side of me, smiling down at our new addition.

"Right everyone I think it's time we tell you their past" I said to my family, so I told them all about the abuse Chantal would get to protect Lauren. And about her going and grabbing Loz and running away with her, then going into detail about what happened to her mum. All that time though Chantal sat through my explanation silently, just starring of into space. Not even noticing that the rest of the family were hissing all the way through.

Next I explained to everyone about how Chantal had known we were vampires and about Jasper, all through her dreams. At this explanation though, they all listened silently. I looked down into my arms again and saw that she was asleep; I gave a triumphant grin as I didn't even have to force her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Chantal Pov:<p>

I remember listening to Carlisle explains my past but I wasn't really paying attention and found myself falling asleep.

_Dream_

_I looked around and saw my new family but they all looked so scared; I then looked in the direction they were looking and also saw a bunch of even more vampires. Yet everyone's eyes on that side were a bright red which meant they drunk from humans. Carlisle and Edward started walking into the middle followed by an enormous wolf. I turned around and noticed even more there were at least 15 of them. On the other side though three other people were walking into the middle._

"_Carlisle it's good to see you old friend" the man who was flanked by the other two said while grinning evilly._

"_Yes…but it would have been better on different circumstances Aro" Carlisle said stiffly back._

"_Ah yes…were here to discuss about the immortal child…Renesmee though" Aro said_

End

Just like that everything went blank but I was soon pulled into another dream

_Dream_

_Aro was sat on a thrown growling at the man in front of him, while the other two men sat there hissing too. _

"_YOU…have disobeyed the rules so you must be punished" Aro shouted at the man before him, making his voice echo around the room. _

"_Felix…Demetri…dispose of him" Aro asked in a normal voice. Two large vampires came into the room and went straight to the victim, tearing of his limbs one by one then pulling his head off. The two vampires finished their job and bowed down to each of the men on the throne, one by one then they soon vacated by the exit._

_End_

I flew up straight again, looking around at where I was and then realising I was still in Carlisle arm, with the rest of the family staring at me apart from Edward. I also noticed that it was becoming light outside.

"You had a dream again didn't you?" Carlisle asked me, I nodded.

"Do you want to tell us…it might make you feel better" Esme asked me...


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously_

_I flew up straight again, looking around at where I was and then realising I was still in Carlisle arm, with the rest of the family staring at me apart from Edward. I also noticed that it was becoming light outside._

_"You had a dream again didn't you?" Carlisle asked me, I nodded._

_"Do you want to tell us…it might make you feel better" Esme asked me..._

_And now…_

* * *

><p>Make me feel better, really? I think it would make me feel loads worse then I already am. At least I didn't scream awake this time, but I knew that I would end up telling them any way so why not tell them now. I sighed; I was only going to tell the one I actually understood, well sort of.<p>

"Fine…well…um…I was dreaming about Aro-" I started telling them but got interrupted by Carlisle chest rumbling in a growl. I looked at him and glared

"Finished yet" I asked him, I heard people laughing around the room and Carlisle looking guilty, he nodded in a 'yes' direction.

"Like I said…I saw Aro and I was in this throne room thing…with three people sat on a throne including Aro…Aro was really mad and was shouting at this vampire in front of him…then he got Felix and Demetri to rip him apart" I said.

* * *

><p>Carlisle Pov:<p>

Oh, I looked at my new child, only a few minutes ago she was sleeping soundly in my chest but was oddly stiff yet now is telling us about one of those dreams she had. I growled when I heard Aro's name, but when she glared at me I stopped all together. For an eight year old human girl she has a seriously nasty glare and that's saying something. I'm over 450 years old and that glare she gave me is definitely in the top five of the scariest, and I've seen a lot. When she finished, she didn't look sad or scared about what she had seen but had just accepted it had happened. Odd.

Just then we heard Loz stirring in the guest bedroom upstairs so my lovely wife started walking into the kitchen to make her some breakfast, but stopped and looked at Chantal in concern.

"Do you want anything" she asked Chantal, and just then I realised that she didn't eat anything yesterday at all. I cursed myself, how could I forget? Damn me. Looking at Chantal's face she looked revolted by the idea of food, but nodded any way. Good, because if she didn't I think I would force it down her throat. It seriously isn't good that her appetite isn't that of a normal child, yet she looks perfectly healthy apart from her obvious injuries. She looked at me, while Rose and Alice went to change Loz.

"When will the wolves be getting here" she asked me, I froze. Does anything get past this girl, seriously it's like we have another Alice in the house. But how did she know about this.

"They will be here in an hours' time" I told her, she looked at me and nodded then she looked down and sighed at herself.

"I need to change" she whispered to me, I nodded to her remembering that she was still in the clothes from yesterday. I didn't say anything, as we were interrupted by Loz running down the stairs, and giving Chantal a massive hug.

"You slept" Loz practically shouted in Chantal's ear, I heard her chuckle. I wondered how Loz knew that she had slept, because personally to me she doesn't look any different.

"How did you know that" I asked Loz, she frowned.

"I…don't know…I just did" she told me, she immediately went back into hyper mode as I internally groaned; we have another hyper _'Alice'_. Just then to stop Loz from going to hyper Esme walked in with both of their breakfasts. She smiled at them and handled Loz the food and she started eating it greedily. Then Esme smiled lovingly down at Chantal.

"Try your best dear" she said and handed our daughter her food. I watched Chantal start eating and cringed each time she winced when the food went down her throat, I wonder why she doesn't like food? And she didn't really seem that hungry all day, I didn't hear her stomach growl all day. How could one little human child leave me so confused?

* * *

><p>Chantal Pov:<p>

Food…it's absolutely revolting, the only reason I eat it is so that I can survive. To be honest I don't eat much, I don't feel like I have to but after a few days I need food to bring my energy back up even if it is something small. Any way after eating half of the food Esme gave me, I went upstairs with Rosalie and Alice who decided they wanted to get me changed. Which is seriously annoying, how old do they think I am 3? I've been getting myself changed for years, in worse condition then I am in now. 10 minutes later I was back down stairs sitting on one of the massive sofa's which this/my family owns.

It's weird thinking about having a family who are all caring and loving towards each other. I may still remember my life when my mum and…and…Oh my I can't even think about him. Urgh, anyway I still remember what my family used to be like but now it seems foreign as the last few years have been hell.

I'm sitting on the sofa alone, with everyone else sat around me talking with each other. Everyone's waiting for some of the wolves to arrive which will happen in a few minute. But I can't concentrate, the only thing I know is that Loz is happy which, is the main thing. I've had a headache for the past five minutes but it's been getting stronger and stronger. It's worse than any of the times Garry hit me around the head. It's pounding against my forehead; I feel my heart beating in my ears, it's getting louder.

I bend my head down into my lap, surprising myself that my ribs didn't become painful. I keep my eyes open, I can't close them though, not even to blink. I see pictures in front of my eyes, nothing to do with now. But then I realize I'm having one of those memory/dream things I have when I'm asleep. But I'm awake, this can't happen.

_Dream/Memory_

_An Asian boy came running into a room which looked strangely familiar to the one of my new family. He looked around the room, but only saw a female vampire who had straight blond hair and looked incredibly beautiful, but strangely she looked like Rosalie. She glared at the Asian boy then looked down to the bundle of cloth in her arms, which held a baby in. it was a girl who looked around 3 months of age. _

"_What do you want mutt" she asked him angrily, he chuckled._

"_Just wanted to see if you want to hear a blond joke" he asked her seriously but ended up smirking. He looked down at the baby again making eye contact, but froze. His face lit up immediately into a massive grin showing little dimples, his eyes filled with new warmth showing protectiveness and love. Rosalie looked from him to the baby wondering what just happened._

"_What" she snapped at him. He turned back towards her like it was the hardest thing to do._

"_I just imprinted" he whispered_

_End_

What…was…that? I looked up to find myself looking into the eyes of Carlisle, he looked concerned and so did the rest of the family. But I realised that Loz and Renesmee weren't here which was good.

"Are you okay" Carlisle asked softly, I nodded and asked him why. He sighed.

"Well…it's just that you were really quiet and when we looked at you; your head was in your lap…we tried speaking to you but you didn't respond…but your eyes were wide open…we then got Loz away…but it was quite creepy…an that's saying something" he told me, I nodded I knew this any way.

But when I was about to speak again Loz came running in and gave me a massive hug, I closed my eyes waiting to hear a crack. Nothing, everyone else had gone still too, watching Loz's hands tighten around me. I patted her back, then she let go. The family looked to me with wonder in their eyes, I shrugged my shoulders. Seriously how was I supposed to know why my ribs didn't re-brake, Carlisle was the doctor around here…not me. All the vampires stiffened slightly only breathing tiny bits, the wear wolves were here

**BANG!**

The front door came flying open and three large Asian men came in who all had large muscles. I gasped one of the men from my dream was there, Renesmee went up to him and he spun her around with the same look he help for the baby. Oh…Renesmee was his imprint.

"Jacob…Seth…Quill it's good to see you again" said Carlisle shaking each of their hands. Just then they all noticed me and Loz sat on the sofa, Loz looked up and caught Seth's eye quickly. But that's all what was needed, his body language changed quickly only showing the emotions which were on Jacobs face when he imprinted. Imprinted…What? Oh no he did not, He just imprinted on little sis. Argh…I and Mr Wolf boy over there are going to have a lovely long chat. I stood up, quickly surprised that my legs no longer hurt. I started walking over to Seth, glared at him and wow I actually saw him gulp.

"Outside now…me an' you need to have a nice lovely chat" I told him sarcastically. In the back ground I could hear a few people chuckling under their breath. I walked out the front door and into the drive way with Seth following behind me.

* * *

><p>Edward Pov:<p>

The wolves were here, great. They all really smell but it's the same for them too, we stink to them so we just have to live with it. After Carlisle had done his normal greetings Esme went off into the kitchen to make the usual buffet she cooks for them. The wolves all looked at Chantal and Loz.

_What the hell, Humans? Why are they here? – Quill_

_Edward you better explain this…and you better explain fast –Jacob_. I chuckled seriously he tried sounding threatening, it doesn't work.

_Oh no…I imprinted_-_Seth_. I looked at him gazing at Loz like she was his other half. Yep he's imprinted. Chantal got up and started walking towards Seth, to say she looked mad was an understatement she looked absolutely livid.

_Oh god...looks at her…argh if looks could kill…well…let's just not think about it-Seth_

I chuckled and actually saw him gulp, and just realised that Chantal seems to have a thing for making the most powerful creatures in the world scared of her. Such a weird little child.

"Outside now…me an' you need to have a nice lovely chat" Chantal told him. They walked out into the front drive way and I was now thankful that Renesmee had gone if to speak with Loz

"What Happened?" Carlisle asked. I chuckled.

"Seth just imprinted on Loz…and Sshhh listen to their conversation outside" I told everyone.

Outside

"Um…um…so watcha want to talk about" Seth asked her sounding quite scared.

"You just imprinted…on my little sister" Chantal told him, from inside we could her Seth gulp again.

_What how does she know…did they tell her?_

"Yes?" Seth replied but made it sound like a question, inside we heard Chantal sigh.

"Yes you did" she chuckled. "No need to look so scared" she told Seth, we heard him move his head ferociously back and forth, in an okay sign.

_God…this girl is friken scary…I wonder how old she is. _Chantal sighed again.

"Well…I asked you out here to tell you that…if you ever hurt her…I will make you pay…I may be too young and too weak to fight you…but I'll find a way" she told him brightly, and started walking back in to the house.

* * *

><p>Carlisle Pov:<p>

8 o'clock: Wolves have left

Interesting, Chantal never stops amazing me. She doesn't seem like a child at all more like a teenager or young adult. First of all she talks all adult like but it's how she does it, every word she speaks has a speck of authority laced in to it, I don't even think she realises she does it.

When the wolves were here they agreed that it was okay for the children to stay here especially since Chantal knows what we are so it would be safer for her. But second because Loz was Seth's imprint, I now know how Edward felt when Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. All I wanted to do when I found out was to go and have a lot of words with Seth and scare him a bit. But nope, Chantal got there before me which I think was a very good thing as she can be one scary little thing.

Just then I remembered that Chantal is meant to be suffering from several broken ribs and a broken leg yet all day she has been walking around perfectly fine. I went in search for Chantal to examine her, when I found her in the living room she was staring out into the back yard intently. I tapped her on the shoulders, she jumped.

"Sorry" I whispered to her, she nodded.

"Can you come into my office with me" I asked her and again she nodded in response, I wonder what's wrong with her. I started carrying her up the stairs then used my vampire speed as I knew that Loz wasn't anywhere nearby. We reached my study and I put her down onto the couch. First of all I looked at her leg, it was fine, and it was perfectly fine like nothing had happened at all. Next I checked her ribs all I could see where several yellow bruise nothing which could indicate they were broken. This was definitely weird.

"How are you feeling" I asked her, she didn't look at me but I could see tears in her eyes.

"Fine…nothing hurts at all…it's like I just healed suddenly" she told me, I sighed, sat her up in the chair beside me I sat next to her. I nudged her with my elbow playfully into her side to see is she would react.

"What's wrong" I asked, it made me so upset that she was upset. I really do see her as my younger daughter. She leant into my and held onto my hand, she had to take her time, she's must be confused about everything what's been going on, she's only 8 after all.

"Edward said I had a photographic memory" she told me casually, wow I wonder what this has to do with the conversation though. But her next statement was completely different fro that.

"Can I call you Dad…'cuse to be honest my one wasn't really my dad he was a complete dick head" she wanted me to be her dad, oh I'm so happy, I think my family is going to perfect now.

"Yes definitely" I told her grinning widely and she was doing the same. But whoa wait a minute did she just use an inappropriate word, where did she learn that language.

"Dick head…where did you hear that?" I asked her, she looked down stairs which I immediately under stood as Emmet, I'm going to have words with my vampire son about his language. I nodded to her and let it slip.

"But…but by calling you dad…I feel guilty…about not being able to call Esme mum…as with this stupid memory I can remember everything just perfect" she told me, ah now I see what's bothering her.

"Esme won't care as long as your happy…so you don't need to feel guilty" I told, Chantal relaxed into my side and fell asleep quickly.


	11. Catch up

**Hi everyone, I'm just writing this little piece bellows just encase some people are lost and to make you understand what's going on: **

**The story so far…**

**. Two girls called Chantal & Lauren (Loz). Chantal is 8 at the moment while Loz is 7, their mother died and now there father abuses Chantal. On the night of her birthday she runs away with Loz after a bad beating into the forest.**

**. Jasper and Alice find them; Jasper doesn't feel like he has to feed from them. They take them back to the Cullen house. Chantal has broken her ribs and leg.**

**. Alice, Jasper and Edward's gift don't work on Chantal while only mind reading doesn't work on Loz.**

**. Chantal goes to the hospital with Jasper and Carlisle and tell them her past and that she has dreams of vampires and that's how she knew Jasper.**

**. But she doesn't tell them everything about how her mother died when she was 6, someone else was in the car with her who she cares a lot about and knows about the stuff she can do. **

**. Later in the story it shows that Seth has imprinted on Loz and Chantal having a go at him for being the 'amazing' sister she is by protecting her**

**. Carlisle and Chantal have a heart to heart talk and bond while Chantal asks if she can call Carlisle dad but feels guilty for not calling Esme mum as she still remembers her. Loz already starts calling them 'mum' and 'dad'.**

**. Also Chantal has healed from all of her previously injuries in just two days and doesn't have to eat much but feels repulsed by food when she does. She has also having more of the Dreams about vampires especially the Volturi ones **

**So that's it hope you enjoying so far! :) **

**Will Chantal ever call Esme mum?**

**What will these 'Dreams lead too?**

**Are the girls fully human…?**

**Will the Volturi ever find out about them?**

**And if they do what will happen? (HA, Full twist to this; Not what you'll expect)**

**Carry on reading to find out…**


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously_

_"Edward said I had a photographic memory" she told me casually, wow I wonder what this has to do with the conversation though. But her next statement was completely different from that._

_"Can I call you Dad…'cuse to be honest my one wasn't really my dad he was a complete dick head" she wanted me to be her dad, oh I'm so happy, I think my family is going to perfect now._

_"Yes definitely" I told her grinning widely and she was doing the same. But whoa wait a minute did she just use an inappropriate word, where did she learn that language._

_"Dick head…where did you hear that?" I asked her, she looked down stairs which I immediately under stood as Emmet, I'm going to have words with my vampire son about his language. I nodded to her and let it slip._

_"But…but by calling you dad…I feel guilty…about not being able to call Esme mum…as with this stupid memory I can remember everything just perfect" she told me, ah now I see what's bothering her._

_"Esme won't care as long as you're happy…so you don't need to feel guilty" I told, Chantal relaxed into my side and fell asleep quickly._

* * *

><p>And now…<p>

Chantal Pov:

_Dream_

_There's a man stood in front of me starring out of the window, I can't see his face but I can tell he is strong. He's about 6'4 in height and has muscles all the way down his arms. The man sighs, just staring out the window like he is waiting for something to come along. Someone else starts to come into the room-another big man but smaller than the other. I can see his face; his eyes are the deepest red with pure white skin. He walks up to the man and slaps him on the back in a friendly manner, the bigger one stiffens._

"_What do want Demetri" asked the bigger one. _

"_What do I want….i wants you to stop sulking in your room and come out" the smaller one told him. Just then the bigger one turned around with a pained look on his face, but straight away you could tell this man was a vampire just like the other. _

"_Do you think I'll ever find her…my true mate" he whispered to Demetri. Demetri's face softened up a bit towards the vampire._

"_Yeh sure you will Felix…but for now she wouldn't want you to be a brooding mess" Demetri told him, he nodded and they both walked out the room together_

_End_

I gasped and was immediately sat up, what was the hell was that about. Another dream, I've been having loads for the last couple of weeks. Why do I have them? They can be so annoying. I looked around and saw that I was in a room which I think is now mine. It was a green with tree's painted on all of the walls, it was so cool. I got up and started walking towards the door, I stopped. I'm walking? How am I walking without feeling a tiny bit of pain? I have no idea, but hay it least I don't need to be carried everywhere now.

I started walking down the stairs without seeing any body, when I got on the last step though I started to hear that a lot of people were in the living room. I walked in and was immediately in some very large arms being spun around, I squeaked, wow I was not expecting that first thing in the morning. In the arms of a massive vampire

"Hey little sis…good morning" Emmet shouted, wow he sees me as his little sister, I love it. But well as he shouted good morning to me first I definitely have to do it back.

"Morning big bro" I shouted into his ear. He winced and started rubbing his ear, I laughed at him and so did everyone else. He walked with me over to the sofa and sat me on his lap; he looked at me in the eye.

"DO you really see me as a big brother" he asked me, I nodded. He turned and looked at everyone else.

"WAYYY…she called me her big bro before any of you…HA" he sang to everyone, I shook my head, he is so immature.

"Maybe it would be better if you were the little brother…you sure act like it" I told him while grinning, but all he did was turn to me and scowl while everyone went into fits of laughter.

* * *

><p>1 week later<p>

Carlisle Pov:

Its official me and Esme are now the parents of Chantal and Loz after filling in lots of 'illegal' papers to make it happen. They both have taken to us very easily compared to how most humans act towards us, Loz is just a ball of energy so innocent and cute (Wow you can definitely see I've changed…I'm using the word 'cute'…wow) she brightens up the room with her care free attitude. But now that Seth has imprinted on her she plays around with him a lot as he is constantly here, he might as well start living here. We also told Loz that we were vampires and that Seth was a werewolf, which turned out to be quite a surprising afternoon.

_Flash back_

_Me, Seth, Chantal and Sam (werewolf alpha) were all sat on the sofa in the living room getting ready to tell Loz what we were as we didn't think it was fair that Chantal knew and that she didn't and also the fact that she would be living with vampire without even knowing it. It was the only the four of us as we didn't want to over whelm her._

_Loz came skipping into the room very happily but stopped when she saw all of us sat there together, the expression on her face changed quite dramatically, it changed into a serious look but with an air of that she knew something was going to happen. She ran up to Chantal and gave her a massive hug saying her famous words of greeting towards her sister 'Chaneyyy'. She then turned towards us, very serious for a seven year old._

"_You have something to tell me…what is it" she asked us, Sam looked a bit taken back by what she said._

"_How do you know we need to speak" Sam asked Loz, she thought for a bit then answered._

"_I just know-" Loz started saying but Chantal started whispering under her breath next to me._

"_Don't say shit…please don't say shit" she continued saying, everyone one in the room apart from Loz gave her questioning looks but Loz was still speaking so we turned our attention back._

"…_things" she finished, Chantal sighed in relief next to me._

" _Loz…your right we do need to tell you something…ok" Loz nodded to what I was saying "good…well our family isn't normal…have you heard of vampires before?" I asked her and again she nodded "Ok…well um…er were vampires" I told her and I saw her look at Chantal who gave her a small nod. Loz broke out into a massive grin, seriously Loz is as weird as Chantal she should be scared to death._

"_That…is…so…cool" she said extremely fast, on the other side of the sofa I could sense that Seth and Sam had both relaxed by knowing that she would take there news ok like she did mine. Sam coughed and Loz turned to him._

"_Well Loz you should also know that we are werewolves as well" Sam told her, Loz grinned even more widely. She ran up to each of us individually and gave us each a hug, when she reached me I gave her a soft tender kiss on the forehead._

"_Love you daddy" she whispered into my chest._

_End of flash back_

I smiled remembering that day, it was only a couple of days ago, but still I loved it when she called me 'daddy'. But now I started thinking about me other daughter who could be the total opposite to Loz.

Chantal is more reserved into herself by what seems that she analyses all situation which she gets into before making a decision. But she also shows different sides of herself towards each family member, with Emmet she likes to play video games or play pranks as Emmet calls her 'the ultimate weapon' against Edward and Alice' as Chantal is invisible to them.

With Jasper she seems to act more like herself, being able to sit with him in his room while they read to each other and talked about random things, it truly made me smile seeing one of my sons being able to do something he loved with someone who wanted to do it with him. But what also surprised me though was that he was so close to her but hasn't even thought about draining her blood.

Chantal has got on grate with everyone else, well almost everyone. At the moment she is refusing to talk to Alice or even acknowledge her presence in the room, this has been going on for almost a day and a half which is Amazing in its self as most people cave in and accept Alice's apology's after 20 minutes.

* * *

><p>Alice Pov:<p>

Two days, two days my new sister hasn't talked to me just because I dragged her out to the shopping centre and made her try on a dress. Seriously just for that tiny whiney thing and now she's totally ignoring me. I began walking over to her.

"Chantal look at me please" I beg her, urgh, she still ignoring me. I got down on my knees and grabbed both of her hands.

"Please…please…please forgive me I'll never force you into a dress again and tell you to come shopping with me…I promise" I begged her again; she looked at me for ages and then had a smug smile on her face.

"Ha…no more shopping torture sessions with Alice again…whoop" she shouted in happiness. Just then I turned around to find all my family looking and chuckling at Chantal, I pointed at them.

"Don't think you lot get away from shopping" I told them smugly, they just groaned. Just then I was pulled into a vision.

_Vision_

_The Denali's were all in their home in Alaska when they all decided that they would come and visit us in the next few weeks. Then the vision changed suddenly to the Denali coven starting to walk into our house and Carlisle greeting them._

"_And now I'd like to show you are new daughters" Carlisle said, but as soon as he finished speaking everything went black_

_End_

"The Denali's are coming to visit us in a few days or weeks…I don't know for certain what day as my vision are getting blocked" I told them and they all cast their eyes in the direction of Chantal quickly who was looking guilty but smug at the same time, which can be pretty hard to do. Urgh annoying smug little sister.

* * *

><p>Chantal Pov:<p>

It's the day that the Denali people were supposed to come, me and Loz haven't been told there names but unsurprisingly I already know quite a lot about them. There's Eleazar and Carmen who are both mates like: Esme and Carlisle, Edward and Bella, Rose and Emmet, Jasper and Alice. Eleazar used to work for the Volturi but left when he met Carmen. There is also Tanya and Kate who are sisters but they had a third who was killed by the Volturi called Irina.

Just now I looked around the room, for once Seth and Jacob weren't here, but everyone was in the living room pretending to watch the TV apart from Loz who seemed to enjoy it. I and Loz have been closer than ever now that she knows about vampires and werewolves but I'm still keeping my biggest secret from her. I don't know why but I just have this feeling that if I tell her something will happen. I looked over at the door, but suddenly I wasn't seeing that anymore.

_Dream_

_I'm in my room the one I've got at the moment, at the Cullen house; it's all green and has been painted like a forest. I look down on my bed and see a new blackberry phone, I pick it up. I start typing in numbers in at random which make no sense to me at all, I press call and wait a couple of rings then someone answers._

"_Howdy…who's talkin" the voice ask, who sounds oddly like an old fashioned cow boy. _

"_Is this Peter Whitlock" I ask in my emotionless voice._

"_Yarp…that's me" he replies_

"_You know things…right….but how does your power work" I ask him, not bothering to tell him my name._

End

I look up to see Dad and Esme in front of me looking worried. But I can't concentrate on that at the moment, I stand up and start pacing back and forth. What was that? It was like nothing I've ever seen before; it was like I was seeing the future, but how…it's impossible…I'm only human. I looked over at Alice, she was the expert after all, about future seeing and all of that stuff. Just then I got two words come in my head.

_Two minutes_

What! What's that supposed to mean.

"Two minutes" I and Alice both said at the same time, we starred at each other while the family looked back and forth between us.

_Knock…knock_

Well it seems we had a staring match longer than I thought as the two minutes were soon up and the Denali's were here. It also seemed that the family hadn't heard them arrive as they all jumped in shock too; Carlisle went to welcome them in.

* * *

><p>Edward Pov:<p>

What the hell just happened? Alice and Chantal both saying the same thing at the same time, that just isn't possible unless…hmmm I wonder if Chantal can see the future as well. Well we will soon find out anyway with Eleazar coming and everything, but I wonder if he'll be able to sense something as she must be a shield along with Loz by being able to block us. When the door knocked we were all taken out of our shocked stances not even noticing that the Denali coven had arrived, so Carlisle walked in a daze toward the door only thinking about one thing.

_Interesting…interesting…I wonder if this is an extant to her power of seeing the past…if she can see the past why not the future. Maybe Eleazar can give us any information about this…but will they even accept Loz and Chantal let alone help out.-Carlisle_

When Carlisle reached the door he stopped thinking about whether or not they'll be accepted but decided to just go along with what happens, everyone in the room listened to what was being said while Loz watched TV and Chantal sat by the window looking into the distance frowning, I wonder what's wrong.

"Ah Carlisle it's wonderful to see you again old friend" Eleazar said

"Like wise Eleazar…it's good to see you as well Carmen…Tanya and Kate…Please come in" Carlisle said, in his mind I saw them all nod.

"Carlisle you look troubled…what is it" Kate asked, Carlisle sighed.

"I have two new daughters…but they're not vampires" Carlisle told them, in his mind they all looked confused.

"Come on you can meet them" they all started walking towards the living room, where we currently were. Once they came in everyone exchanged pleasantries with one another while my lovely daughter sat with Loz who seemed too engrossed in the programme to notice that more people were in the room. Whereas Chantal just watched us all silently, Carlisle then decided to go back to the matter at hand to introducing Loz and Chantal.

"Well…I'd liked to introduce my two new daughters…Chantal and Loz" Carlisle said while pointing to them both, Chantal jumped out her seat and walked towards us, The Denali's thoughts all the same apart from Eleazar.

_What…They're human? - Kate, Tanya & Carmen_

_Interesting- Eleazar_

"Hi…it's nice to finally meet you in person…Kate…Tanya…Carmen…Eleazar" Chantal said confidently while nodding to each one of them. Everyone in my family stared in shock at Chantal, but Emmet walked straight up to her and spun her around.

"Hey little sis…that was Sooo cool…but how'd you know all their names" Emmet asked, Rosalie just walked up to him and slapped him round the head.

"What does she dream about Em" she hissed at him, Emmet had a look of realisation on his face and made a '0' shape with his mouth. The Denali coven looked at Chantal curiously while Eleazar's thoughts suddenly went blank, I stared at him.

"Bella, love…why are you blocking Eleazar's thoughts" I asked my mate, she stared at me like i had gone mad.

"I'm not Edward" she replied to me, I stared at Eleazar waiting for him to explain but then I noticed that he was down on one knee on the floor looking Chantal right in the eye and Chantal doing it right back.

"Eleazar…Eleazar" Carlisle walked up to him and started shaking his shoulders and instantly both Eleazar and Chantal's heads snapped up.

* * *

><p>Loz Pov:<p>

TV, I love it. I also love my new family who are all vampires, this week every body's been really excited as this family called Denali is coming to visit. I haven't noticed that my family has left there places from beside me but I did when someone's name was being shouted.

"Eleazar…Eleazar" my daddy shouted, I looked up and saw that the people had arrived and that my sister was on the floor looking at man who was very pretty just like my family. I ran straight over to daddy and started bouncing on the spot.

"Daddy are these the Denali" I asked him, he looked down at me and laughed then picked me up.

"I swear your becoming like Alice everyday" he told me

"Yay…Alice is cool" I told him, he grinned widely at me and then Alice came into view.

"Hi-five kiddo" she said and we both slapped our hands together, I giggled and noticed everyone apart from my sister and the man Eleazar staring at me.

"Hi I'm Loz" I told the new pretty people, a woman with blond hair started walking towards me and daddy.

"Hello Loz…I'm Carmen and over there is my husband called Eleazar" she told me, and I waved at the other two women. One of them walked towards me and looked at daddy while stretching her arms out.

"Can i?" she asked him and then I felt myself being passed over to her, she looks at me in shock at first of all then started telling me her name.

"I'm Kate and the other person is my sister Tanya" she told me, I grinned at her but then her face turned really serious.

"Loz can you feel any type of electric shock" she asked me, I shook my head in a 'no' direction.

"Remarkable" someone whispered behind me, I turned around and came face to face with Eleazar.

"Hi" I said to him


	13. Chapter 13

Previously

Loz Pov:

"I'm Kate and the other person is my sister Tanya" she told me, I grinned at her but then her face turned really serious.

"Loz can you feel any type of electric shock" she asked me, I shook my head in a 'no' direction.

"Remarkable" someone whispered behind me, I turned around and came face to face with Eleazar.

"Hi" I said to him

* * *

><p>Now<p>

Chantal Pov:

It's been one week since the Denali coven got here and one week since I've found out some of the powers me and Loz have as '_humans'_. Finding out these things though turned out to be very freaky and that's saying something.

_Flash back_

_The Denali cove walked through the door but when my eyes landed on Eleazar we both suddenly landed on the floor without the family realising._

"_Hi…can you hear me" I said_

"_Wow…your very powerful do you know that and yes I can hear you" he told me_

"_Whoa…whatcha mean I'm very powerful" I asked him, in my head I could hear him chuckle_

"_Well I don't know the exact powers you have but you seem to be shield along with your sister that's why it's even more difficult….but I'm also sensing that you can see things…am I correct" he asked me_

"_Um yeh with the seeing stuff…I've seen a lot about people's lives in the past….but recently I had a vision of the future…and for the shield thing I have no idea what you're talking about" I told Eleazar_

"_Ok…I'm not going to tell you about shields now but you will learn about them at a later date…but Chantal who do you think set up this link between us?" he asked me but didn't give me much time to reply._

"_You did" he told me, all I did was gasp._

"_Me" I said very high pitched and yet again he laughs at me_

"_Yes you…but I also wanted to say that Chantal has another power but I don't know what it is…it's a strange one though…very subtle in how it works" he told me_

"_Yeh I know she has one…I had a vision of myself making some calls and doing research on it" I replied back to him, just then I heard other voices and mine and Eleazar's head snapped up at the same time but not without me saying one last thing_

"_Don't tell anyone…please" I asked._

_End of flash back_

The Denali's were leaving today, I had gotten along with all of them grate except for Tanya as I've seen all the things she's tried to do to Edward and that just kind of crept me I've got along the best with Eleazar as he's the only one who actually knows about everything I can do but he has also come to be like a type of uncle towards me, I just think it's really cool. Just then Carmen, Kate and Eleazar came up to me.

"Well were off now but we'd like to give you this so that you can call us whenever you want" Carmen said and handed me a new blackberry phone; I looked at it and smiled.

"I added all our numbers into it…you can find me under zapper" Kate told me and I just laughed at her, Zapper…really?

"Thank you…I'm gunna miss you guys so much" I said, they nodded and each gave me a hug. The rest of my family came in the room then and Emmet went and spun me around in a circle then just carried me towards the front door were we said good bye to everyone.

Later that night: 9pm

I was in my room and meant to be sleeping but wasn't, I think this is the first time since I've been here that I'm glad I have a sound proof room. They gave me a blackberry phone, wow…well it seems that my vision is going to happen now isn't it. I looked down at the phone and realised I didn't know the number but just then I picked the phone up, and taped in 11 digits which all seemed familiar to me and just natural to press.

"Howdy this is Peter Whitlock…the most amazing vampire in existence how may I help you" a voice said on the other end of the line, I stared at the phone…this wasn't meant to happen, but oh well cant back out now.

"You know if I didn't know about vampires already you would off just given the secret away" I told him, it was silent for quite a long time.

"Your human" he asked sounding unsure about what the answer maybe, I chuckled.

"Yep…yep I am" I told him, silence once again.

"How's you knows about vampires" he asked quite rudely, I sighed.

"I have dreams about them…I know a lot about you and everything about what happened in the southern vampire wars including about Jasper Whitlock aka Cullen" I answered him

"You need to be changed…tell me where you are" he said urgently.

"You can't change me…I'm too young but I rung you to ask for some help" I told him.

"How old are you" he asked me very slowly like he didn't want the answer.

"Eight years old" I whispered, I heard him exhale in fast.

"That young and yet you've seen what I've been through…no one so innocent should have to see that…you said you needed help what is it" he asked me

"I need you to tell me about your power…I think my sister has one similar to it" I explained to him

"Ok…well my power works like this-" peter said and went into a whole explanation telling me about how his power just gives him feelings about if a situation is going to be good or bad to get into and that he just knows stuff in general, like if someone asked him who was going to win the next football match he would automatically know. "And yeh…that's how it works" he finally finished.

"Thank you…but I don't think this is the last time you're going to hear from me…I get the feeling you and Charlotte are gunna turn out to be family to me in some ways" I told him.

"Like wise little one… goodbye for now and remember to call"

"Ye I will…Oh by the way my name is Chantal" I told him then hung up; I looked at the clock in my room and noticed it was gone midnight. I yawned but before my head even hit the pillow I had started dreaming.

_Dream_

_Once again I found myself in the throne room of the Volturi, but this time it seemed that there were more vampires in the room like they were waiting for something. At the other end of the room the massive oak door swung open revealing a crowd of humans walking in the room. And just then I realised why all these vampires were there…it was feeding time. The doors closed, and the vampires attacked. The room was filled with screams while there blood splattered around the walls, but I found that I wasn't repulsed by what I was seeing. I was extremely fascinated, the elegance yet the sheer ferociousness in which they hunted was extremely intriguing even though it should scare me._

_End_

I sat straight up gasping for breath, looking at the clock I saw that I had only been asleep for a couple of hours. I felt sick, but not about what I saw, but about how I felt. I jumped out of bed, out of my room and into the nearest bathroom were I started to be violently sick, when it calmed down I noticed that there were two people rubbing my back.

* * *

><p>Esme Pov:<p>

I was in my room with the love of my life, my mate-Carlisle. We were both in silence but it wasn't one of those awkward silences you get, no this one was completely relaxing and comfortable. I was thinking about how much our lives have changed in the last three weeks, I got something I always wanted…a child. I know that I'm like a mother to everyone else but they don't really need me to care for them as they can definitely do it themselves. I've been so happy that Loz and Chantal excepted us as their parents, at first I was a bit upset that Chantal refused to call me mum but now that I understand why she didn't I think it made me love her even more as she accepted me even though she can remember everything of her birth mother.

I have also noticed a big change in Carlisle, he seems much happier now especially when Chantal and Loz call him 'dad' which makes him grin even more widely, which then makes me ecstatic. Just then I felt Carlisle stiffen beside me, I looked at him. His face looked really concerned and that's when I heard it to. It sounded like someone was being violently sick and that was enough to make me run towards the bathroom, I felt Carlisle run with me. What I saw there could off made my beating heart shatter into a million pieces, as the person hanging over the toilet was nearly as pale as us and had beads of perspiration on her forehead - it was Chantal.

"Sshhh…Its okay honey…it's okay" I soothed her while rubbing her back and Carlisle does the same thing. I looked over towards my husband and saw that he was also assessing what was wrong with our daughter and had a massive frown on his face. When her vomiting had calmed down quite a lot she turned around and threw herself into my arms. Carlisle came over to us and wrapped both of his arms around our bodies and kissed Chantal's forehead tenderly.

"What's wrong with her Carlisle" I whispered to him, too low for her to hear.

"I don't know yet, love…pass her to me" he told me softly, I started to loosen my hold on her and hesitantly passed Chantal to him.

* * *

><p>Carlisle Pov:<p>

Esme passed me Chantal unwillingly, I knew she wanted to hold and comfort her but I truly had no idea what was wrong with her at that moment, which was kind of scarring me as I've been alive for four hundred years and I'm a doctor and I don't even know what's wrong with my own daughter. I ran to my office with Chantal holding on to my shirt like I would suddenly just disappear.

I laid her down on one of the massive sofa's I have in the room and the first thing I noticed were that her eyes were a pitch black colour instead of that unusual red they seemed to be but she also had massive bags under her eyes which weren't there a few hours ago. If I wasn't certain that she were human I would off thought that she were a vampire and she was extremely thirsty.

"Chantal baby…can you tell me what's wrong" I whispered to her, I saw her stiffen and then she nodded her head.

"I had a dream again…but this time it was feeding time for vampires…there were loads of humans and then there blood was all over the place…and…and I didn't feel disgusted or anything, all I wanted was the blood…it was all I could think about and I wanted to drink it" Chantal shrieked the last bit.

I put her in my lap and rubbed her back trying to sooth her. I felt like crying myself, my baby girl shouldn't have to see all of that, to see vampires feed of humans like herself. Yet she told me she wasn't disgusted by all that blood, but that she wanted to drink it herself. This could explain why her eyes are as black as coal but…no, even if a human saw that their eyes wouldn't go black. I wonder…is Chantal actually fully human? Well what are the things I'm certain about her:

She can heal extremely fast

She has more powers then an average human should posses

Her eyes are red but go black when she sees blood

With all these things I would think that she was part vampire but she can't she doesn't even smell like one, once again my daughter has left me even more confused. I looked down at her and saw that she had falling back to sleep, I felt myself smile. Even though she is a complete mystery, I love her like my own.

* * *

><p>Chantal Pov:<p>

_Dream_

_My mum started walking over to a man who was deathly pale and had red eyes, in my mind I had no doubt that this man was a vampire. My mother had straight black hair with tinges of red in it and it shone in the sun, at the moment she looks around 19 years old so this would be how she looks 9 years before I was born. My mum reached the vampire-he also had black hair; they both smiled at each other and then embraced each other in a friendly manner._

"_Father it's so good to see you again" my mother said, which confused me._

"_Like wise my daughter…but what is that I hear, another heartbeat?" The vampire asked my mother who at this moment had gone as red as a tomato._

"_Yes i…I'm pregnant" she squeaked out while avoiding eye contact, the vampire brought his fingers to her chin so he could look her in the eye and smiled fondly down at my mum._

"_I'm going to be a granddad" he whispered, all my mum did was smile while tears fell down her face. But then the vampires face became serious._

"_This pregnancy might be shorter than the normal nine months but longer then a full vampire hybrid being born…my daughter…but I think the pregnancy will go well you will give birth normally like any normal human instead of how your birth went…by coming straight out your mother's womb" he finished in a whisper, they both clung to each other sobbing for a while then my mum whispered three words._

"_It's a boy"_

_End_

I opened my eyes slowly and started to sit up; I was in my dad's office sitting on his lap. But what the hell was that memory thing about, it couldn't be what I thought could it? was my mum really half vampire…just like Renesmee. Just then my new phone started beeping in my pyjama pockets, I took it out.

_Whatever just happened to you sweetie, it is real and don't hide away from it._

I grinned knowing exactly who the text message was from; I looked up into my dad's face it was filled with concern. He was also looking down at my phone probably wondering who texted me.

"You ok…did you have another dream? Who just texted you?" he said in quite a rush.

"Number 1…I'm fine…2…yes I did and I'll tell you in a minute and 3 I have no idea" I told him but the last bit was a lie, I just get this feeling that my family shouldn't know about Peter and Charlotte yet and that they would be important to me in the future.

"Ok what did you dream about" he asked me, but I wanted to ask a question of my own first.

"Do you think a 3rd of me could be vampire?" I asked dad, he looked me up and down for a few minutes with a frown on his face. He then turned and looked me in the eye nodding.

"Yes…it would make sense if you were but you don't smell like a vampire, so I don't know…why? Do you think you are one?" he asked me curiously, I nodded.

"Yes…I think I know why I don't smell like one…but I'll say in a minute…anyway in my dream my mum was walking up to a red eyed vampire and called him father and he called her daughter…then the man asked if my mum was pregnant and she says yes…with a boy" a whispered the last part, as I haven't told my new family much about the boy who my mum was pregnant with.

* * *

><p>Loz Pov:<p>

_Dream_

_I'm confused? Why am I confused? Where am i? At the moment I think I'm sleeping, well I should be any way. The last thing I remembered was Jazzy and Alice tucking me in bed. But now I'm somewhere I've never been before. I'm outside in the open but I feel like I'm surrounded and cant breath. I'm confused again and I still don't understand what's going on, I wish Jazzy was here he could tell me why I'm feeling this way._

_I look around there's a forest behind me and then in front of me is the sea-all blue and calm. Yet it makes me scared, I look down on the floor, everything is plane yet…what…no…that…can't happen. Looking down at my feet is nothing, like I'm invisible, my hands? Yes, there gone to. I also start feeling different like I'm not I my own body or anything which would make sense as I can't see myself. In the distance I saw something move really fast, yet I did not fear it, it almost felt familiar and then it whispered some words which I shouldn't off been able to hear, yet it felt like it touched my very heart._

"_You will soon know the truth"_

End

To be continied…


End file.
